The Wild Hunt
by TsumeAri
Summary: 1+2, OOC. abandoned as a sacrifice to a Dark Sidhe Lord, Duo struggles to find a way to survive.
1. Chapter one

This is a short little dark fic of mine. It started with a book by Mercedes Lackey, and too much pizza before bed. I get some pretty vivid dreams that way. Hehe! Anyway for any of you that don't know about old lore I'll tell you what this story actually is about. In olden lore there was such a thing as the Wild Hunt. You might know of it if you read the Dark is Rising sequence, or Dogstar. A creature of power (such as Herne the hunter) would use his great hounds and chase it's prey to the ends of the earth and destroy it. Well the hounds aren't supposed to be able to lose their prey, so pretty much if you become prey you're dead. Any person with power can have a hunt, dark or light, but primarily it's supposed to be lords of the dark doing it, because it's so brutal.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, or the true tale of the hunt. I'm just creating my own dark reality.  
  
WILD HUNT  
  
Ragged gasps pierced through the imposing silence that coated the night, as a small figure dressed in grey tore through the low brush that was growing thickly on the forest floor. Branches like black claws reached out to snag at clothes and braided hair, as the figure stumbled yet again over it's cumbersome skirt and yelped as it tried to maintain it's balance before resuming it's flight. Yanking the skirt away from the offending branch with a frustrated moan, the braided figure suddenly straightened up at hearing a chorus of howls coming from some distance behind.  
  
Duo Maxwell's eyes widened, and probably (If it wouldn't have given his position away) would have shrieked in anger. Holding the long up his began running off in what he hoped was the opposite direction from the hounds. The sounds had seemed farther away since the last time he had heard them, but Duo had been using every trick he ever learned on the streets to rid himself of his pursuers, and the fact was he was running out of ideas….and they were still coming…..  
  
//Figures// he thought to himself, as he ducked low through the trees, his long chestnut braid flying behind him. //I always manage to get screwed over. //  
  
Pushing through the brush sticks scraped along his face and body, the slippers that he was wearing were no protection from the sharp sticks and stones that littered the ground. Duo grimaced. He must be leaving a pretty fresh trail for the hounds, with his torn and bloody feet.  
  
//I should just put up signs wherever I go that says "THIS WAY TO THE STUPID BRAIDED BAKA! //  
  
But he knew that the pain he was feeling now would be nothing compared to the pain he would be in if the hounds caught him, but even that would be quicker that the death that would come from what was following those hounds…….  
  
Duo wasn't stupid. He had been born and raised on the streets, but even he had heard of the Wild Hunt.  
  
Another branch hit him, opening a new cut to add its blood to the many that already marred his face, as well as a stronger scent to his trail.  
  
//Good// he thought grimily.  
  
//If I draw the scent out enough I might just get a quick death. I'd really be a fool if I though I'd get any mercy from the Rider. //  
  
The Rider…. also know as the Lord of the Hunt. The epitome of a nightmare turned reality. The Rider was a dark lord, to whom all surrounding kingdoms paid homage. He was rumored to be one of the Unseleighe Sidhe, but no one was certain, because no one had ever seen his face…..  
  
Not to mention, it was because of this Rider, that Duo was running for his life.  
  
Every year, at the first full moon of autumn, a young maiden was "sacrificed" to the Rider. Basically that meant all kingdoms casting lots together, and the loser would have to take one of the maidens in its royal court, and abandon her in the Shadow Veil Forest, with no hope for return.  
  
The Sanq Kingdom had lost this year, and due to lack of maidens in the noble families, the Princess herself had been the one sentenced to the depths of the Shadow Veil Forest. Duo seethed inside with his hatred for the royal family. They were what got him into this mess.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft, the new leader of the Sanq Kingdom, hadn't wanted to give up his beloved sister, into the hands of the dark lord, but he also feared for the safety of his people. So the bastard of a Prince had done the only thing he could think of. He went to find someone to replace his sister, and he found Duo. Duo snarled inwardly at the memory. He had been arrested on the streets for theft, and been taken to the Captain of the Guard for punishment. That stupid brute of a man had been trying to capture him for years, but he had run circles around the whole guard. When he was brought before that big jackass of a man Mueller, he had been talking with the Prince, and oh how his eyes had lit up at seeing poor Duo in chains. Mueller just been about to gesture Duo off to the dungeons to be tortured, when the prince had stayed Mueller's hand, and began to circle Duo. Looking him over like a horse at market before proclaiming "He's perfect."  
  
When Duo had actually found out what was going to happen to him, he almost cried. Instead of the beating, torture, and execution he had thought he was going to receive. He got bathed, fed, and dressed like a female so he could be thrown into the realm of a nightmare come true.  
  
//Hello reality, you're a bitch. //  
  
Then he had been thrown in a cart, dragged out to the forest, and stranded. He hadn't thought so at first, but hen he had tried to find his way out by heading in that direction on the dirt road, he found that not only had the road around the next bend disappeared, the part that he had traveled on was gone also. He had wandered around until dusk, wondering if there really was anything to worry about except for dying of hunger, and then he had heard the first howl…..  
  
A savage bark shook Duo out of his reverie. It was closer than any of the others had ever been! He began pushing himself for every ounce of strength he could muster. Another bark sounded out, seemingly right behind him, but Duo wasn't going to waste precious speed and direction, by looking over his shoulder. He only wished he had a weapon right then, but when you make a sacrifice, you don't give it weapons to escape. Suddenly it was right in front of him. A dog as big as a horse. With a coat so pure white, that snow would even look dim compared to it. Its ears and eyes were blood red, and it was staring at him growling softly. The Hound raised its head to the trees and let out a howl that made Duo feel as if his blood had been turned to ice. He could hear answering barks in the distance sounding like they were full of joy at the prospect of a kill. With a small yelp Duo tried to back up, but his heavy skirts hindered him. The Hellhound leapt for him, Duo quickly rolled aside and its jaws closed on the heavy overskirt, ripping it from his body. Duo scrambled up and ran, blindly pushing through thick bushes and thorns in his haste to get away. His braid snagged on a stick, he ripped his hair loose running forward, hearing the hound close behind him. Just when he thought the killing jaws of the hound were imminent, his foot found open air, and he plummeted. The last thing he heard was a frustrated howl, and the shrill whinny of a horse, before he was enveloped by cold water and everything went black….  
  
***  
  
He watched her plummet into the river. Long hair flowing out behind her as she disappeared under the dark surface. He sat for a few seconds waiting for her to surface, annoyance growing with each passing second. When it became pretty clear she wasn't coming up, he whipped his black stallion around to face his disobedient hound. It cowered, head down, tail between its legs. Not looking up into the face of its hooded lord. "Did I not tell you that I wanted her alive?" the Rider's cold voice was soft. "Did I not say to hold her till I came?" The Rider's anger was obvious, even though his voice was soft. "…..You disobeyed me, and that is unacceptable." lifting his hand towards the hellhound he watched as It cringed in front of him, He smirked under his hood.  
  
//Foolish creature…. not even you can stay my hand.//  
  
He clenched his fist, a summon for the rest of his hounds. They emerged out of the mist, and encircled their dishonored brother, tongues lolling and eyes glowing with eerie light before they leapt. The mass of hounds fell on the dishonored one, tearing his body to pieces devouring the carcass.  
  
The Rider removed his gaze from where the hounds were feeding, looking out over the murky forest.  
  
//I know you're out there, and alive. Do you think you'll get far little one? No one escapes my hunt. I'll find you. //  
  
***  
  
Duo awoke to find himself lying in water, or make that half in water half out. His head was pillowed against a tree branch, and his body was on fire. Cuts and scrapes aside he was burning up. The chill of the water and air had got to him, not to mention it was apparent that he'd been lying there for awhile, by the way a pale grey light was streaming through the tree tops; totally different from the pitch black nothingness of the night. It was daytime, he had actually lived that long. Duo pushed himself up to sit, becoming instantly dizzy. He groaned, waiting for the world to stop spinning, before he stood up. His skirt was heavy with water, even though the thick over skirt was gone, leaving only the lighter skirt was under it. His shirt was torn in such ways that it no longer concealed the fact he wasn't a woman. His hair had come unbound at some point in his flight from the Rider, and was now cascading down his back full of leaves. Groaning in annoyance at the tangles he knew were developing, Duo tried his best to clean out the chestnut mass before, with a small cry giving up in despair.  
  
//It doesn't matter if I'm dirty anymore does it? I'm carrion now anyway. //  
  
He started climbing up the riverbank. The Hunt would not resume until nightfall, and all he could do now was to put as much distance between himself and the Rider as he could. He stumbled over a root and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as he retched and coughed.  
  
//If that's even possible, I can barely stand much less hike all over a forest and hope to outrun hellhounds. I'm as good as in the hands of the Rider now. //  
  
Duo shuddered. No matter what condition he was in, he'd never let himself fall into the hands of the Rider.  
  
//I'll die first. I don't know how but I'll find someway to do it. //  
  
He staggered to his feet, propping himself up with a stick and started moving as fast as he could across the forest.  
  
***  
  
Well there's the first chapter to my little nugget of joy. Don't be afraid to scream at me for my morbidness (Is that even a word??) I was inspired by a nightmare, and the Wild Hunt isn't pretty to begin with. I know I haven't added any other G-boys yet but they'll be here. It takes awhile to develop a good plot. Well since I'm writing two stories at once you guys better tell me if you want this one finished or not, so I can take it down. Oh! Feel free to read my other fics as well. I have two up so far so please read them too! ^_^ 


	2. chapter two

The Hunt continues! Yes I think my poor little story must continue, because it has yet to be noticed by most of the Fiction seekers out there. It's a hard job to sculpt a halfway decent plot, and though I have yet to do it, I hope that what I have started here isn't too bad. One more thing. If this chapter has a lot of mistakes, or is a little weirder than usual, it's not really my fault. It's my drug induced self, because I have walking pneumonia at the moment.  
  
Disclaimer:: For Valentines Day, my step sis bought me a small set of Gundam figures, and as much as I huggle my Duo, and Wuffie-kins I know they will never be mine. They belong to some company over in Japan. As for the figures, go buy your own. ^_^  
  
Wild Hunt chapter 2::  
  
Ice pale marble stretched the expanse of the wide hall. Draperies of blood scarlet and black hues spoke the tales of many battles long passed, even though they were greatly faded with age. A courtroom of a great lord, done in royal silver and red, empty of the courtiers that would bring it to it's full glory.  
  
//Empty all except for me.....//  
  
Lowering his candle the Rider stared at the empty room. He was still hooded, even though there was no one to observe him. Turning away, he swiftly moved down a long corridor, snuffing out his light as he moved. From other directions he could hear the subtle stirring of his hounds, which were now sleeping, preparing themselves for yet another night of searching....like they had been for the past few thousand years.  
  
Passing through the large doors at the end of the hall, he finally reached his rooms, far different from the grandeur of the court. The walls were bare of all ornaments, and filled from floor to ceiling with shelves of books. It was freezing there, for no fire burned in the hearth, which appeared to have been out of use for sometime. Though a small candle had heralded his entrance by bursting into flame. This was all the light the Rider needed.  
  
Reaching up to remove the fastenings of his cloak the Rider sighed, and then collapsed into a chair. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Rough night Me'Lord?" a soft voice questioned.  
  
The Rider didn't look up at the sound. His servant usually knew when to leave him alone; this was not one of those times.  
  
"What is it Quatre?" he growled softly, running his fingers through the unruly hair that fell haplessly into his eyes. A stirring at the far side of the room caused him to look up, and watch warily as the blond elf of the Seleighe Courts stepped forward.  
  
"I was wondering why you came back empty handed. This doesn't usually happen." The blond blinked, a puzzled expression fixed on his delicate features. "You also feel saddened.... I can tell." Putting a pale hand over his heart Quatre smiled. "I can always tell."  
  
The Rider glared at the elf, angry and surprised all at once. The quiet servant always was considerate of his master's privacy, and never came to him without permission. Something must be bothering the boy for him to invade like this.  
  
"Something bothering you?" he hissed softly, making his blond servant cringe, nervously. Standing up to tower over him, the Rider tilted his head to the side. "You want something?"  
  
"No!" Quatre stammered. "I...I....Gomen..." he finished lamely, hanging his head. Not daring to look up at his master for fear of his fury.  
  
The Rider chuckled softly, and sat back down in his chair. "Iya, I want to hear you say this. If it bothers you that much to actually come to me willingly, then it must be something." He gestured with his hands at the elf. "Finish."  
  
The pale boy twitched nervously, staring at the floor. "I...I picked up on the emotions of the quarry again." He shuddered, casting a quick glance at his master.  
  
"And?" The Rider questioned in annoyance.  
  
"....and she...well.. felt different." He winced as he said the last few words. "I noticed when you first came back that there was no one with you....so I thought you killed her...." A small growl from the Rider caused him to talk faster. "Well I thought I should leave you alone, because you felt angry, and I went walking through the catacombs, when I felt her." He seemed to brighten at this, his face becoming more relaxed. "The only reason I knew it was her was because no one else lives here, so it was nice having a change of emotions to sense." He smiled softly again.  
  
"Well....? Is that all?" The Rider said.  
  
"No" Quatre chimed " Her physical body was strange, like she was all hot, and she seemed to be acting muzzy, like after you spin in circles for awhile......"  
  
"Hn." The Rider grunted. "I wouldn't know. I don't spin in circles like an idiot."  
  
Quatre blushed. "W...well then I started picking up on her emotions, and it was amazing! It was nothing like any of the other girls. All I sense from them is fear and despair, but she was... was...well angry! I also got something that felt like strong determination." He had a dreamy expression on his face. "Last time I felt something like that was when Aeri...."  
  
"Enough!" the Rider roared, jumping to his feet. Quatre cried out in fear, backing away so quickly that he fell over, trying to escape the rage that shocked his senses. "No more! I thought I told you not to say that name in my presence...." His voice became quiet; seething with barely controlled rage. "Every moment I'm awake I am plagued by my failure. Do you have to constantly bring it up? I don't need more of this!" He moved away from the trembling elf. "Leave me. I have no use for you now." With that the Rider sunk into his chair, once again covering his face with his hands. He felt a tiny prickle of power against the back of his and then nothing, signifying that his timid servant had left him.  
  
He groaned, suddenly feeling a tiny pang of guilt for yelling at the small elf. Quatre was his only company in the lonely chambers, well at least the only company that talked back. His dogs weren't much for conversation; and it wasn't Quatre's fault that the stupid girl had gotten away, nor was it his fault about....  
  
Leaning back he banished the dark memory from his mind. He had to set himself to the task ahead if he was ever going to catch that girl and sitting around brooding on things past were not going to help him.  
  
Quatre had spoken of him sensing the girl's physical body. He had also said that she felt hot and dizzy. The girl had to suffering from exposure to the elements, it would explain what the blond elf was picking up. Not really a wonder for how cool it was in the forest.Summer was waning in his realm, not that summer really ever came. It was usually cool here, even at the peak of summer and had been for some time. Why would the warm hand of summer ever want to touch one of the dark places? The combination of her fall into the river and probably spending a night on the bank in the cold air had made her ill. That wouldn't do at all. He had failed once. Once and never again.....  
  
*  
  
A rumble sounded through the trees. Duo groaned and placed his hand over his protesting stomach. Swallowing as bile clogged his throat, he moaned. He had been walking for sometime now, moving as fast as he could to put as much distance as possible between himself and the Rider; but hunger and illness was starting to wear on him. Too busy to stop to see if he could catch something to eat, Duo had been scanning the surrounding greenery, hoping for a small bush of berries, or maybe some kind of medicinal herb; but it seemed that nothing substantial grew here. The forest floor was covered with dense brush, gray in color, with strange looking leaves, that Duo was certain that even an ox wouldn't eat, not to mention the thorns that had been tearing his clothes to shreds as he pushed through them.  
  
// Here's a cheerful thought// Duo thought angrily. //I'll starve before he gets me, or if I'm lucky stumble of a cliff in my delirium. That should royally piss him off.//  
  
Looking around him, Duo tried to get his bearings. He had no clue which direction he was heading in, not to mention, no clue which way the exit was. Nightfall was inevitable, and the sheer hopelessness of his situation was enough to make him sit down and cry. Leaning his forehead against a tree, Duo was considering doing just that when a sound caused him to jump. Spinning around he scanned the trees for the source. The cry came again, filled with such agony and sorrow that Duo went stumbling off towards the cause, all the while his mind screaming TRAP! at the top of its "lungs".  
  
//Would the Rider actually try to trap me this way?// he thought. //I'd better be careful.//  
  
Brandishing his stick like a bowstaff, Duo finally came into viewing distance of the source of the sound. Peering out from behind a tree, Duo's eyes widened. Not even fifty feet away was a man perched on a fallen tree. He was sitting, so that Duo had a perfect glimpse of his profile.  
  
//Well...not really a man...more like a boy.// Duo thought taking a second look. Violet eyes already wide seemed to grow even larger (if that was possible) at the sight of delicate ears that arched up into a graceful, delicate point. Throwing a hand over his mouth, Duo stifled a gasp. //He's an Elf!// he though frantically, leaning heavily against the tree for support. He watched as the elf slowly rocked back and forth, tears streaming down its delicate features, as it gave another cry of pain. This one seeming to be a name.  
  
"Quatre!" the elf screamed, getting up from where it had been sitting. He stumbled forward, nearly falling, in his despair. "Quatre where are you?! ANSWER ME!"  
  
Duo was trembling. The force of the elf's pain was enormous. He was only vaguely aware of the tears coursing down his own face, so enrapt was he in watching. Choking back a sob, Duo blinked the water from his vision, before coming to realize that the elf had heard him, and was staring directly at him. Dropping his weapon and jumping backwards with a cry, Duo backed away from the intense stare he was receiving from piercing emerald eyes. Or at least one eye, since the other was covered by a shock of cinnamon hair. The elf drew a sword, and leapt at Duo with a yell.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy snarled. "One of his happy minions?" The green-eyed elf brought the blade of his sword up to gently move over Duo's jugular, while he calmly took in the now unbraided boy's state of partial dress. His eyes softened a bit, but his voice remained steely. "Who are you?" he repeated.  
  
"Duo....Duo Maxwell." His voice shook as he said it.  
  
The blade withdrew a tiny bit.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Wincing at the bluntness of the elf's question, Duo promptly spit out the whole tale of hie capture in the city, to his abandonment in the forest, as bait for the Rider. Every moment of his tale, the sinking feeling in his stomach growing larger, as the cinnamon haired elf looked more and more like a cat who had gotten both a bowl of cream, and the canary with no questions asked. Finally concluding his story, Duo spread his hands wide. "Can you see now why I'm running?"  
  
The blade wavered. The boy....elf, stared down at him. "You are the Rider's quarry....yet you are male." Laser intense eyes glared at him, a small smirk of triumph coming to his face. He pressed the offending blade once again to Duo's throat. "You are my prisoner."  
  
*  
  
Bum bum bum....! ^_^ Here's Trowa! ! That wasn't really as good as things should be.... But not too bad. I really have to get in touch with my inner Trowa, because I find that he is really quite ignored in most Duo/Hee-chan fics. Both him and Quatre are snubbed. I have yet to read a decent fic where both pairs are treated equally. Sooooo....Despite my obsession with the braided boy, and his stoic lover, I wrote Trowa a very tender part as a sorrow filled lover. Write me or review me, I wouldn't mind either ^_^ but flames I'm just going to use as kindling, because it's cold in here and I'm sick. 


	3. chapter three

Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've last written. Sorry about that. I spent almost three weeks in Europe, and that's where most of this got written. It's amazing where you can find the free time to write. Oh well. This is the longest chapter. I think it's longer than the first two combined...oops. ^_^ Well hope you like it, I poured my soul into this one, and if you can't tell by the words that they spout..well then..*raises finger in the air* ..I don't know. *grins* Read and review please. It really lets us writers know how much you care!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, nor Mercedeys Lackey, but the situations are mine so don't steal them. It don't like finding my stories elsewhere. *glares* you know who you are...  
  
*Wild Hunt chapter3*  
  
Quatre was frustrated.  
  
He had been spending the last few hours running through the catacombs under the forest, but he couldn't sense hide nor hair of the girl. //Not that it matters. Heero.The Rider will find her tonight..that is if she's alive.// Biting his lip the blond elf cringed. Heero never had lost prey before, and he was more irritable than Quatre had seen him in a long time. //I just hope he remembers to keep a tight enough hold on the hell hounds. All we need is to repeat what happened last time, I didn't think Heero ever would forgive himself.I just hope.// Suddenly something snagged his senses. A flash of fear and intense anger. //The Girl?// Stretching out his mind, the blond elf gently mixed auras with the strange quarry. //Still hot, more so than before. That can't be good.// He thought. // She feels strange somehow..I can't quite put my finger on it though. Her body doesn't seem right and it's not from fever. Hmmm.// He strained a bit more. //Seems afraid of something, but it's not the hunt.Not directly anyways, but what?..// He racked his brain for a moment, but nothing seemed to surface. //Am I really that out of touch?//  
  
Then it hit him, A flash of triumph from a painfully familiar mind. The girl had been emitting so strongly that he hadn't caught it right away, which amazed him. Tears filled large aqua eyes and trickled down pale skin. //Trowa, has it been so long that I'm starting to forget how to sense you? // His lover was standing somewhere above him with the girl. He was the cause of her fear. //What are you up to koi?// Quatre thought, as he tried to reach out to his lover, but a horrible pain sent him slamming to his knees, as all breath was stolen from him. A harsh roaring in his ears made him gasp, and tore a scream from his throat.  
  
"N-no." he gasped, falling onto his side as pain overwhelmed him. Curling up into a small ball of pain and misery, the blond sidhe moaned softly.  
  
Footsteps thudded heavily down the passage, coming to stand before the small shaking mass which was Quatre. Strong arms grabbed the slight boy, yanking him sharply to his feet, and shook him jarringly. Squeaking pitifully Quatre managed to make out the hooded form of his master, looming darkly over him. Gloved hands released the boy's bruised arms, and set him unsteadily on his feet. "Wh-what?" The small boy croaked.  
  
"Mind wall." Came the blunt answer.  
  
Head down, staring at his feet Quatre blinked tears out of his eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen him..I-I had forgotten.."  
  
But his master was gone, sweeping down the hall, cape billowing behind him.  
  
Suddenly full of fear for his beloved, Quatre followed. "My Lord, please don't harm him." The boy pleaded, not bothering to wonder if his master had even sensed his lover's presence. The Rider was powerful. If Quatre had sensed him, than Heero definitely had. "My Lord..Rider, please."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Heero, please!"  
  
A heavy backhanded blow to the cheek sent the boy reeling, and Quatre watched from his place on the floor as his master once again headed away.  
  
His beloved was *so* close, it chilled him to the bone to think that the Rider would slay Trowa, and that it would be all Quatre's fault. Anger shot through him. "Just because she didn't love you..you take your hatred out on others. YOU'RE A COWARD HEERO!"  
  
The retreating back halted.  
  
"What did you say?" The Rider's voice was silky. Clenching his fists the blond elf stood. "I said you're a coward." Swallowing the large lump that had appeared in his throat, Quatre steadied himself, even as his Lord turned to face him Dark eyes glinting under a midnight hood. "Ever since you lost her heart to another, ever since *she* died, you've made everyone suffer..suffer for a loss that wasn't theirs."  
  
It was the Rider's turn to stand, with clenched fists. His tall, dark form trembling with barely controlled rage.  
  
Quatre continued.  
  
"People keep dying Heero. All because you believe you failed in a situation that you had no control over. And now others are struck in fear at your very name, because you cause them to lose sisters, children, friends. You won't even let your own subjects get close to you, for fear of them seeing how lonely you really are!"  
  
"So what!..So what if I am." The Rider snarled. "It's all because of those thrice damned mortals. They deserve-."  
  
"They deserve to be left alone. They've paid their dues a hundred fold. Now you are just torturing them..and me" He added as a quiet after thought. It was so quiet, that Heero almost thought he was imagining it. He met his servant's eyes. They glistened with unshed tears, and were full of such emotion that it tore even his cold heart. Heero could only wish he possessed something that could fill him with that love. "I-I miss Trowa." The blond boy said, looking away, his voice cracking with the intensity of his loss. "I want to see him again, to hold him and touch him. Sometimes I even think that I am forgetting his face..and his voice." The boy brought his gaze back to his master. "Heero.If you only knew what it was like to feel someone's arms around you, and feel the safety and comfort their love brings, I'm sure that-."  
  
"I need no one's protection." The Rider snapped.  
  
Undaunted Quatre smiled, wrapping his arms around himself. "When you're in love you feel a safety that wasn't there before. You may feel strong on your own, but even in protecting them you feel more complete." His sea green eyes were turned inward, his mind and body remembering the past days spent basking in the love and comfort that only one's other half could bring. After a brief moment, they turned outward again. "Please Heero..This has to stop." He held out his hands in a pleading gesture. "It's been too long for me..and you need to let go of her."  
  
Stepping back a pace The Rider glared. No one in a thousand years had ever spoken to him, like Quatre had this night. No one in even the whole span of his lifetime had he ever been spoken to this way. He was amazed and shocked at all this little elf had to say. He smirked to himself, but there was no joy in it. "Than what do you suppose I do?" He asked sardonically.  
  
Quatre looked down at his feet, not daring to meet his master's eyes. "You should let the girl go." Was his quiet response.  
  
He snorted "let her go? Let her return to the stupid mortal lands from whence she came? I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?!" Aqua eyes were blazing. "Her family misses her, you're causing them pain."  
  
The Rider crossed his arms. "What do you think would happen if I let her go? Let me tell you. My little hunt keeps those seven pathetic mortal kingdoms in line. If I didn't do it, than this forest would be crawling with mortal hunters, and more of our kind would fall prey to their arrows just like Aerindel and Wufei."  
  
Quatre took a step back. "You can't keep killing innocent girls like this. It's wrong."  
  
"It's how it is and has been!'  
  
"Not since Aeri died!"  
  
Heero's hand flew, and cracked the blond seleighe across the cheek. "Watch your mouth!"  
  
Quatre cradled his stinging cheek. "I dare you.." He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
".I dare you." His voice was louder. "I dare you to bring the girl here, and keep her with you till the next Hunt."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"If you can't at least feel something more than you're cold hearted self, because of what you're putting this girl through, than I will.I will."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I will serve you for the rest of my life span, and never mention Trowa again." Quatre gulped and looked away.  
  
"You think that is a good enough of a bribe to make me hold a mortal brat here till the next Hunt?" The Unseleighe lord said incredulously.  
  
The blond closed his eyes and nodded. "If I have to forget Trowa, it is indeed enough."  
  
Heero scrutinized his servant, watching the boy wait and agonize over his decision. He mulled it over for a moment. It would be interesting..the halls had been empty for awhile, and it would be satisfying to put this scrawny elf back into place, when he found he would no longer ever have the chance to even think about his lover.  
  
"Done then" The Rider smirked beneath his hood  
  
Quatre stared.  
  
Turning his back, the black robed lord moved off. "I'll take your challenge if only to wipe those cow eyes off your face and put you back where you belong..in line."  
  
The blond watched him go. "Oh Heero, you never used to be so cold..."  
  
***  
  
//How the hell do I always manage to stumble into all the life threatening situations.// Duo thought as he gazed across the fire to his captor.  
  
Trowa (for that was what he called himself.) Was actually not so bad. If you overlooked the "You are my prisoner" part, he was actually quite nice. After "capturing" Duo, he had given the braided boy a blanket to wrap about him, and also built a fire. This at first had freaked The Quarry out. "The Rider will know where we are." He had yelled, jumping to his feet, but Trowa had just unsheathed his sword with a glare, and gestured for Duo to sit back down. //This guy is crazy.// Duo thought again. //It's as almost he want's to get us caught.// He shuddered at the thought. Anyone who would want to be captured by the Rider has lost his wits.  
  
"Here."  
  
Duo nearly jumped out of his skin, violet eyes flashing with fear, so deeply entranced he was with his own musings.  
  
With an annoyed sigh, Trowa pushed a small, leaf wrapped parcel into the boy's hands. "Eat." He said.  
  
"You sure are a man of little words Trowa." The violet-eyed boy quipped, as he unwrapped the parcel. "Strong and silent type aren't ya?"  
  
The elf didn't even bother with a glance.  
  
Snorting, Duo turned his attention back to what he was holding. As the last of the leaves came away he found he was holding, a small loaf of bread. Hungry as he was he held it closer for examination. To the eye it looked like any old piece of barley bread, but when broke open, Duo found that it had been baked full of dry fruit and seeds. //To supply energy to hungry travelers I guess.// Looking up he found Trowa watching him with a raised eyebrow. Duo blushed and began to eat. "why?" he asked around a mouthful of food, "..Are you in here anyways? Who are you looking for?"  
  
Trowa gazed at him sadly, while passing the wineskin. "I'm looking for my lover." He said softly. "The rider took him from me long ago, and I have been searching for him ever since."  
  
Duo choked, and thumped his chest to make the food go down. "Him?" He said incredulously. "You mean you're in love with another man.er elf-man.?"  
  
Trowa's emerald eyes narrowed. "Is that so wrong?" he said angrily "For the one I love more deeply that any other, for the one who completes my soul, to be male?" Duo waved his hands "No! No I didn't mean it like that really! It's just I never heard of it before."  
  
"Ahh. They frown upon such things in your society?"  
  
"Yeah something like that.."  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
Duo cleared his throat. "If the Rider took him so long ago..uh.don't you think he'd be dead by now?"  
  
Trowa shot to his feet. "That Unseleighe scum wouldn't dare! Quatre is a prince of his people. To kill him would start a war." A saddened look passed over the elf's face. Yet anyone who comes in here is lost for all eternity. He sank back down to the ground, his face cradled in his hands.  
  
"So you don't know.." Duo's voice was soft. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't need your pity!"  
  
"Fine then" Duo huffed. "So why are you keeping me prisoner anyway?"  
  
Trowa looked remorseful. "I intend to hopefully bargain for Quatre with the Rider, in exchange for you."  
  
Duo's eyes widened in fear. "You can't" he gasped. "The Rider won't agree. He'll kill both of us."  
  
"If Quatre is dead as you think. Then I won't really need to be alive will I?"  
  
"But I've never done anything to hurt you! It's not my fault that your lover was taken!"  
  
Trowa smiled sadly. "I know." His voice was soft. "I truly am very sorry." He reached out and wound a strand of Duo's chestnut hair about his finger. "I don't know how your mortal realms can deal with such sorrow all the time. To give up their beautiful children." Trowa's eyes were full of untold emotion. "And he swoops in so fast, he has not the chance to see the creatures he is destroying. To see their beauty."  
  
Duo was blushing furiously. He looked away from the elvin boy's gaze, shaken. "But you'll still allow him to kill me." He said flatly.  
  
It was Trowa's turn to look away. "I've waited so long to hold Quatre in my arms again. I would give anything to see him once more."  
  
And that was the end of the conversation.  
  
The two waited in perpetual silence for night to come. One in dread, and the other with hope, and as the second, minutes, and hours crept by the sinking feeling in the pit of Duo's stomach grew.  
  
//Someone...Help me.//  
  
And then it began...  
  
***  
  
The stallion snorted in annoyance and pawed at the ground. Its large hooves tore great furrows in the leaves and soil beneath. Red eyes rolled in their sockets, as the horse tossed its head, straining for any release on the bit clamped in its teeth.  
  
The Rider steadied his anxious mount, and shifted his weight in the saddle. His great hounds milled around and behind him, testing the ground for any trace of the scent of their prey. Standing beside the great horse, as well as his master, was a nervous Quatre. He had come, as was customary, to once again supply the Rider with the weapons needed for the Hunt. He reached up to the dark cloaked man. His fair hair was tousled by the wind tearing through the forest, and his skin was pale with worry. In the elf's delicate hands rested a long bow, that was painstakingly labeled with runes of strength and protection. He winced as Heero took it from him, biting his lip to keep himself from yelling out against the weapon. Next came a large quiver made from dragon's hide. It bore it's own runes as well. Inside the quiver were seven arrows, each with fletchings of deep crimson, as was the color of the court. The arrows themselves were the immediate cause of Quatre's fear. Each arrow was made of the darkest ebony, and tipped with silver. On the shafts themselves were runes so powerful, that the young sidhe had to use gloves to handle them every time it needed to be filled. The blond swallowed, almost choking on the bile that was threatening to clog his throat. The quiver usually only need to have one arrow replaced.for the runes that covered the shafts ensured that Heero never missed..  
  
The Rider shouldered the bow and the quiver, giving one last look to his servant. The smaller boy squeaked, and looked around. //The last rays of light are failing.it has to be now to remind him. He knows that I would never interrupt a hunt.//  
  
"Heero!" The boy called, stepping back a little. The Rider growled in his throat at the use of his name. "Remember your promise." Quatre glared at the Rider, his blue-green gaze surprisingly clear and defiant.  
  
"Hn." Came the usual grunt, but it was accompanied by a slow nod. Feeling a little better Quatre backed off a few more paces. Putting as much space as he dared between himself and the snarling, slavering, hellish hounds that his master kept.  
  
It was at that moment, the last of the light disappeared..  
  
Quatre pulled the last of the articles of the hunt out of a small silk wrapped sack. The hounds watched him, knowing that it was this fair-haired boy who set them free each year. Their red eyes seemed to glow with excitement. Lifting the small ivory hunting horn to his lips, Quatre gave it a short sound. It's rich voice echoed through the dark bodies of the trees, and lingered like a presence over the land, but it was short lived. Six deep-baying voices added chorus to the horn, as if paying homage to their master before streaking off into the night, and becoming one with the shadows.  
  
The Rider sat a moment, letting his eyes rove the forest, and just waited. It wasn't long before a howl of discovery out rang the howls of its fellows. Tightening his grasp on the reigns, the Rider through one last glance at his servant. "If he provokes me.I may not leave him alive." With that he wheeled his horse, leaving his little blond servant sputtering, with anger and fear, and galloped off after the sound.  
  
It took a minute for his master's words to completely register in the little blond's mind, but the words left him cold. // "If he provokes me..I may not leave him alive." // Tears welled up in his aqua eyes, as he shuddered and fell to the ground.  
  
"TROWA!"  
  
***  
  
The scent.  
  
The scent was much closer.  
  
It was strong..  
  
The hound raised it's head to the breeze, tongue lolling as if almost tasting the scent of its prey on the wind. It could smell fire.or the remains of it. Wood smoke was in the air.as well as blood. blood and prey. On silent paws the hound stepped closer, and into an empty clearing. The scent was there, all around. The hasty remains of a fire were covered with handfuls of dirt, but not enough to distort the fact that it had been there. A few wisps of gray smoke still rose off the charred remnants, and the hound could still catch the smells of the missing ones, and one of them was the prey.. In the distance he could hear his brothers howls, and they were coming closer. Sniffing around in the dirt some more the hound picked up many trails led by the two-legged ones into the forest. When his brothers arrived they would have to comb the area.. There! What was that? A small sound startled the Dog. It raised it's head, its ears perked up, head cocked slightly to the side listening. Yes! There it was again. Creeping off to the side, the Hound spotted some stones. He sniffed the air. The was a vague scent..he had to get closer. Softly, slowly he approached, keen eyes glowing with anticipation of prey. So engrossed was the Dog that it didn't notice the shadow moving up on it from behind, until it stepped on a stick.. The animal's head snapped around, snarling.  
  
The startled shadow murmered a soft " Oh shit." Before leaping forward. The Hound lunged as well howling a battle cry. Neither of the two noticed a pair of violet eyes peering from behind the rock. One being too busy and the other still hadn't realized the other was there in the first place. The hound fell to the ground in a heap, the tall shadow stood over it for a moment poking the carcass with his sword until falling back with a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's dead right?" A soft voice quivered.  
  
"No, I can just poke it with my sword and it won't move."  
  
"Geez, no need to be so mean about it."  
  
"Shhhh! Move this way."  
  
Grabbing the longhaired boy's hand Trowa dragged him backwards, heading farther into the shelter of the trees. It was just in time too, for right as they hid anew, two more of the hounds entered the clearing, and made their way to their fallen brother. They sniffed around for seconds before loudly beginning to gorge themselves on the carcass. Clamping a hand over his own mouth, Duo sat and shuddered in disgust. He had taken in the state of Trowa's clothes in the slight bit of moonlight in the clearing. They were darkened with the blood of the fallen hound, and now there was no way for him to hide. He was covered with the scent of the dead dog, and any moment, when the dogs finished feeding, they would smell the blood and come for a look. Trowa seemed to know this as well, for he made his sword ready, as well as pulled another blade out from beneath his clothing. It was a long dagger. Leaping from behind the tree he rushed the still feeding forms of the Hounds. They raised their heads, also caught by surprise like their brother before them. Trowa fell upon them easily, the hounds crying out in surprise with frightened yelps, then falling silent, as their large bodies fell to the ground. One beheaded, the other disemboweled. Straightening up, Trowa looked about him, then to the place where Duo lay hidden. It was strange that he could no longer hear the sounds of the other dogs, and it was even stranger that the Rider had yet to make an appearance. He wanted to go check on Duo, but at this stage in the game it would be unwise to give any indication, that he knew where the boy was. Especially when he was so drenched in blood.  
  
Peering out from behind his tree, Duo watched as Trowa looked around. The boy's form was darkened with blood but where the light caught his skin, it seemed to glow, ivory pale in the moonlight. He caught his breath as he admired the elf. He only hoped that he could soon be reunited with the lover he craved so much. Duo smiled sadly to himself. //No one that beautiful should ever be alone.// A movement behind the elf caught the violet-eyed boy's attention. He gasped as he recognized the manic red gleam from the eyes of one of those savage dogs. //He doesn't even know it's there!// Scrounging at his feet for the first heavy thing that came into hand, he grabbed a large stick. He saw the dog preparing to jump, and he jumped to his feet and rushed unsteadily forward. The dog pounced, teeth bared to kill the one who was not prey. Duo cried out as he rushed forward to help his captor, his feet were unsteady with fever, but he managed to knock Trowa out of the way of the rushing dog. Trowa fell to the ground but managed to scramble back to his feet just in time to see Duo waving his stick around at not one, but three snarling Hounds. The hounds seemed to be eyeing the strange boy warily, as if not sure what to do. They circled Duo heads down and teeth bared. Grabbing his own weapons Trowa prepared to run forward to help fight of the large beasts, but a black arrow impaled itself in the tree in front of him, just barely missing his head. Whipping around, the seleighe sidhe found himself face to face with the Rider, who was delicately fitting another arrow to his bow. His horse shifted, cautiously eyeing the strange scene before it. Trowa's eyes narrowed angrily at the captor of his long lost love. "Where's Quatre?" He snarled, advancing a step.  
  
Underneath his hood the Rider raised an eyebrow. "Planning to bargain for your love?" He questioned, his voice soft, lilting, and slightly mocking.  
  
Trowa blushed in embarrassed fury. "You have no reason to keep holding him. Let him go."  
  
The Rider seemed to ignore this and moved to where Duo stood surrounded by dogs. Letting Trowa remain where he was sputtering with rage. Bringing his mount close to where Duo stood he watched the boy, who was either ignoring his presence, or still had not noticed it, what with trying to fend off the snapping jaws of the Hell Hounds. His back was to the Rider, and so he was very surprised when the Dogs moved back from around him. The long-haired boy had missed the Rider's gesture to the mutts.  
  
"Duo!" Trowa croaked, his throat dry with sudden fear. The human boy looked dwarfed in comparison to the mighty stallion and it's Rider.  
  
The boy backed away from the hounds, trying to move toward the sound of Trowa's voice. His eyes were on the hounds, who sat unmoving by the edge of the clearing. He wasn't about to turn his back on the huge beasts, and he wasn't sure why they suddenly moved off instead of killing him. His rear connected with something warm, and a loud snort issued from above him. No longer caring about the dogs, the boy quickly turned around, staring first into the eyes of the stallion, then into the cloaked face of the Rider. Duo eeped and stepped back a few paces, before brandishing his stick before him like a sword. His eyes flashed angrily at the Rider, who in turn was momentarily taken back by the fact that his quarry was male, and obviously so. The boy's rich rags were so torn that they couldn't possibly hide the beautifully sculpted chest of pale skin, not to mention the tell tale signs of malnutrition. He couldn't help the way his eyes roved over the boy's body, taking in the long gleaming hair billowing around a slight frame, and the way the most exotic violet eyes flashed defiance from in an almost elvin, heart-shaped face. The boy was so beautiful, that Heero almost forgot to be angry that the Kingdoms didn't honor the promise..almost.  
  
Spurring his horse forward, The Rider reached down and plucked the boy from the ground. The long-haired beauty thrashed in his grasp, but passed out from the exertion. A small rake over the boys senses proved that he was indeed suffering from a high fever just as his servant had said. He wouldn't last long in this climate. Pulling the boy to lie against him, the Rider turned to face the elf of the seleighe court. The boy was covered head to toe in blood, but his emerald eyes were glinting dangerously. //It's these type that always cause trouble.// The Rider thought to himself. Lifting his bow, he fitted an arrow to it. "You killed three of my Hounds." His tone was silky and dangerous. He drew the bow-string back. "I can't allow someone like you to wander my forest. You'll just cause more trouble." He let the black arrow fly.  
  
*True as before, the Rider's arrows seek blood, and almost always find it. Only a strong will can bend its flight, or a special spell break it. Sadly here, the arrow flew true and indeed it took blood, but sadly for Trowa, the poor fool, it was not his own..*  
  
A slight form flew from the brush Flying forward with inhuman speed, as the Rider let fly his arrow. "Nooo!" came its cry, as for a second time that night Trowa was knocked aside. The cinnamon-haired boy fell backwards, landing with a heavy thud on the ground. He groaned softly, trying to shift under the weight that held him down. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of flaxen hair, and his eyes widened even more. Soft blue-green eyes opened to meet his, and a painfully familiar smile graced delicate lips, even as a trickle of blood ran from between them. Trowa's whole body shook as he took in the sight of his long lost love, robed in black, with an arrow protruding from his body. "..Quatre?" he whispered softly, touching the boy's face, and running his fingers over his lips.  
  
"Sorry.. Trowa..Couldn't let .him hurt you." The boy's face fell as he gasped. "My..fault."  
  
"No! It's not!" Trowa glanced past his loves head to the form of the Rider, who had stayed frozen in place since he realized what he had done. "Please! Help him! You can't leave him like this!" The young sidhe's face and eyes were desperate and pleading. The Rider reined in his mount, turning to leave. "You can't do this! You can't just let him die!"  
  
The Rider stared at the spot where the two lay, taking in the sight of the Brown-haired boy's desperate tears, and his fallen lover. He watched Quatre as he clung weakly to his lover. Smiling, even though his body was laying broken like that of a dead wren. Beautiful, and extremely delicate. Then slowly, the scene seemed to change. Taking Heero's mind to another time and place. Quatre's bloody body, was slowly replaced with that of another, though this person was definitely dead. Instead of short white-blond hair, it was longer and black, pulled back into two short pigtails. Her body was curled in on itself, and covered in it's own blood. Seven arrows each bearing feathers denoting each of the seven human kingdoms, protruded painfully from her body, like a strange pincushion. Dark eyes were open and staring, and her clothing was torn. Another person was leaning over her crying, tears streaming down his noble features. He too had dark hair. His was pulled back into a soft tail at the back of his head. His cries of anguish filled the forest, as suddenly there was a flash of silver, as the boy shoved his dagger straight into his heart. Heero cried out as the boy's dying, dark eyes met his own, they were filled with absolute agony. The memory faded, and the Rider once again found himself staring into emerald eyes, not ebony ones. The Rider raised his hands, and with a quick gesture, the two lovers were gone, leaving only, a memory and a pool of blood in their place. Heero only could hope that The Green-eyed boy would be able to find what he needed to heal his beloved in Heero's castle. Finding himself shaking with the wave of ancient memories, Heero turned his attention back to the wild beauty in his arms. He hadn't even realized that with his remembrance, he had been clutching the boy to him with a strength that seemed as if Heero had been trying to seek comfort by holding him. He blinked in surprise, gazing down into the young human's face. Before gathering his reins and his strength, and moving off into the forest. This was definitely the most he had been stirred up in a long while, and with two new "guests" in his castle, he could only guess at what was to come. ***  
  
Whoa! I've finished a chapter! *gazes back up the pages* Wow! And it's a long one too! Oh well. Sorry it was so long in coming. You have a fan named Shadow to thank for it. Thanx for the E-mails shadow! Hope you guys like this chapter! 


End file.
